ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first became Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Map of Infinity'' to help his friends get through the traps at the temple. Appearance Ultimate Echo Echo's appearance is now more robotic than Echo Echo's. He now has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also his power control pack is replaced with a a marking resembling a cass ette tape. His voice is now more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks. Ultimate Echo Echo is also taller; about Ben's height, and has stumped feet. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo controls and manipulates the power of sound. When Echo Echo has duplicates around and one goes ultimate, the duplicates turn into sonic discs. He has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron, and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the power and ability to fly by projecting sound waves around himself, and can even fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and open a hyperspace window. He can also create invisible force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was slightly damaged. Unlike his baseline form he can't multiply himself, It's explained that his species evolved to expend less energy by only creating sonic disks, leaving more energy for sonic blasts. The sonic discs he produces can also multiply, letting him use an exceedingly powerful move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast, with the potential to be fatal. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him, demonstrated when he blasted Kevin through several buildings at once with the discs on his hands. Apparently, he can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he was able to use sonic abilities in airless space in the Enemy of my Enemy. ''He possesses some degree of super strength as seen in [[Map of Infinity (Episode)|''Map of Infinity]] when he helped Kevin lift a heavy stone door, before changing to Four Arms. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ultimate Echo Echo makes his first appearance in ''Map of Infinity'' where he is used to fight off the Necrofriggian temple guardians (Big Chill's species). Later in the episode he is seen a flying a few times to avoid the acid and other traps. He also helps defeat the two headed fire ice dragon, which was easy for Ultimate Echo Echo. When they reach the map they have to lift the wall so he then turns into Four Arms. He appeared again in order to stop a Nuclear fusion grenade from going off in The Enemy of My Enemy. He also appeared in Absolute Power: Part 2 to stop Ultimate Kevin, and he actually did defeat Kevin making Ultimate Echo Echo one of Ben's strongest aliens. His fourth appearance was in Viktor: The Spoils, where he was used to stop the surface-to-air missiles attacking the jet. He made a brief cameo at the beginning of Basic Training defeating Trombipular. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game. But unlike the cartoon, Ultimate Echo Echo has five fingers instead of just four. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Eco Supremo / Echo Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Ekko Ekko *'Polski: Ostateczny' Echo Echo (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Echo Echo - Echo Echo) *'Spanish(Spain): '''Ultra Eco,Ultimate Eco(Ultimate, Echo Echo) *'Spanish(Latin America):' Eco' Eco Supremo (Supreme, Echo Echo) *'''French: Ultime Echo (Ultimate Echo Echo) *'Romanian':' '''Ecou Ecou X *'Dutch':' Ultieme Echo Echo''' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2 '' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' Trivia *Out of the 3 most drastically changed ultimate forms (Swampfire, Spidermonkey, and Echo Echo), Ultimate Echo Echo seems to be the most drastically changed ultimate form for these reasons: *#His voice is completely different unlike Ultimate Swampfire's. *#However, he doesn't retain any phenotype minus his eye color (physical appearance) whereas Ultimate Spidermonkey retains his purple-blue hair. He has no sign of anything left from his devolved form unlike Swampfire and Spidermonkey who still have the same feet or color scheme. *#His ability to multiply has been completely rejected by his geneology and replaced with sonic discs, unlike swampfire's abilty to use pods and seeds, and spidermonkey's ability to use webbing. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5.This is unknown why. *It is revealed on the Cosmic Destruction site that Ultimate Echo Echo can fly faster than Jetray, even though the latter proved to be able to enter hyperspace. *Kevin asks Ultimate Echo Echo why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo", a joke on how the original Echo Echo's name includes "Echo" repeated twice. *Unlike his regular form, Ultimate Echo Echo cannot duplicate himself. (As confirmed on the Cosmic Destruction site and by Dwayne McDuffie). It is explained that the reason behind this is because he's evolved to expend less energy by only duplicating his sonic disks (allowing him to fire more powerful sonic blasts). *In The Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. *So far, Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimate Forms who has been used by Ben the longest. However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Ultimate Echo Echo does not have a mouth that moves when he talks like his normal form does. *Cartoon Network's site wrongly says that Ultimate Echo Echo can still duplicate himself. *In the first episode Ultimate Echo Echo appears in, a coloring error shows his fingers are black when he transforms, but were blue when he takes the sonic discs off, and back to black when he is shown throwing them and his shoulders were blue then black. *He is in the cartoon network game TKO. His special moves are Sonic Disc and Sound Barrier. His Super Move is Sonic Doom. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is one of the three ultimate aliens on Ben 10 Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the last alien used by Ben in season 1 of Ultimate Alien. *When Echo Echo transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo with duplicates in existence, the duplicates transform into sonic discs. *Just like how Ben made up "Wall of Sound" with Echo Echo, he made up "Sonic Doom"'' ''with Ultimate Echo Echo.'' '' *Ultimate Echo Echo seems to be made of metallic based structure (either Iron, Nickel or Cobalt), as seen when Kevin magnetized him in Absolute Power ''and managed to hurt him. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the only Ultimate Form so far to have not been defeated by any enemy. *When Ben transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Viktor: The Spoils, his voice sounds different from his normal voice. *During all the transformations of Ben turning into Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo never goes back to Echo Echo again, he goes straight back to Ben. *Ultimate Echo Echo has a similarity to the Batman Beyond villain, Shriek with powers and looks. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is similar to that of the Decepticon Soundwave in Transformers. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the first Ultimate to almost kill an enemy. *Ultimate Echo Echo has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. 'Gallery' *Ultimate Echo Echo Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo Videos Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Males Category:Male Characters